A user's web browser contains information of web sites the user has accessed. The web browser can demarcate sites that the user has entered into an address bar of the web browser from sites that the user has clicked-through on various web sites. This information may be referred to as a user's “browser history”. The browser history serves as an indication of how the user interacts with the Internet.
By understanding how a user interacts with the Internet, an analysis of the user's interests and preferences may be improved. Thus, a service or a content provider may direct relevant advertisements and content towards the individual user based on an individual user's browser history.
A user, when interacting with the Internet, may transmit various requests to a server. The server receives a universal resource location (URL), and instructs a retrieval of information from the web site that the URL is directed to. Alternatively, the server may relay the URL to another device to perform the retrieval.
At a router or proxy, which may be used to access the server, a web meter may be implemented to record data of the user's stream of URL requests and response headers. From the recorded data, a web meter may obtain a complete set of web sites visited by a user.